


What Am I Doing?

by haldoor



Series: Licking [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> none for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd, other than running it by my partner in crime<br/><b>Summary:</b> Having a change of heart isn't a bad thing, is it?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I Doing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** and I have decided to work this out as a series, going back and forth with a piece of fic each (instead of RP-ing it). This then, becomes part 8 of our **Licking** series.
> 
>  **Previous Parts:**  
>  Part 1: **We Should WHAT?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505495)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135554.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 2: **Seriously?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98060.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 3: **Is This a Joke?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509262)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135772.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 4: **Why Did I Ask?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510272)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98513.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 5: **Would I Lie to You?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510659)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136014.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 6: **Is That a Promise?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511675)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98742.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 7: **Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511997)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136681.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**

_"STEVEN MCGARRETT! You are an ASSHOLE!"_

Steve stopped at the yelled words, and turned, grinning back up at Danny, like he knew he'd said all the right things in his speech.

"Get your ass back up here, you idiot."

Danny shook his head and huffed to himself as Steve hustled. He was breathing heavily by the time he'd returned to the doorway, but Danny was sure it wasn't from the exertion. Danny gestured over his shoulder and stood still, looking down, as Steve slipped indoors past him. Following him inside, Danny shut the door, leaning back against it as he slowly lifted his eyes to look at Steve's face.

"You still can't talk about licking me while I'm wearing my vest. At least not in front of the others."

Steve swallowed and nodded eagerly, like he wasn't sure this change of heart was what it seemed.

Danny narrowed his eyes, gauging how much to admit as he studied Steve's expression. "I have to say, despite how this started, you laid yourself open here. I… I gotta admire the honesty. And…" Danny took a breath and rubbed his chin with a hand. "I was gonna stretch it out, make you suffer for making me make those calls. But… you were right."

Steve's brows creased in question; he still didn't get it. "About what?"

"I was mad that you might have given those references to someone else. I didn't want to think about you with all those other guys from a _list_."

Steve started to smile like he still didn't quite believe what Danny was saying, but that he wanted to.

"Sit down, Steve. Finish the damned beer." Danny gestured at the bottles still on the table and moved to take his own, before sitting back in the chair he'd occupied before.

Steve nodded and took his bottle to the couch, sitting down and looking a lot more relaxed than he had earlier. He gulped quickly from the bottle, eyes still on Danny.

"Thing is, I wasn't lying when I said I'd never thought of a co-worker like that before. You… you get under my skin like no one else, and much as I don't even want to begin to think of you that way, since you suggested we should fuck… well, pictures in my head have been showing me things I never thought I'd be interested in."

Steve's lip quirked up at one side at the last words, and his eyes lit up like he knew he'd figured Danny out exactly right, but he didn't speak.

"Don't you… don't give me that face."

"What face, Danno?" Steve asked, trying to look innocent.

"You know what face. The one that… that says you knew you were right and that you'd get your own way if you kept pushing me hard enough."

"You don't think I should have pushed you so hard?"

"For the record, no, I don't, but dammit, like you said, the bell's been rung. It can't be un-rung."

Steve didn't say anything for a moment, just chewed the inside of his lip as he watched Danny take another mouthful of beer.

"What?"

"Does this mean there's going to be licking in our future?" Steve had a grin on his face that made Danny's skin heat up.

"Will you quit it with the licking?" He looked away for a second, composing himself. "Can we maybe start with something a little less… I've never…" Danny took another breath. "I've never done this kinda thing with another guy. I'm still not convinced it's the answer for us."

He pointed at Steve. "You, Mister shoot-first-and-ask-questions-later, may have fooled around with any number of men for all I know, but I'm not about to let you get me naked and start licking just like that. I need to be…" He swallowed, realizing with a slight shock exactly what it was that he needed. "I need wooing, Steven McGarrett. And if you're not prepared to consider that – consider this as a long-term proposition – then maybe we should go with the plan of forgetting the whole thing."

There, he'd said it. He'd been as honest as he could.

Steve's grin widened, somewhat to Danny's surprise; he had almost convinced himself that Steve just wanted to fuck to see what it would be like with Danny, despite the words that he'd uttered that had made Danny think maybe there was more to it than that: _I still think we should make love. Slow and hot…_

"Wooing, huh? I think I can work with that." Steve's tone was low and suggestive, and it made Danny's heart quicken. Steve stood up and deposited his beer on the table once more.

Danny stood up too, putting his own bottle down. His heart was lodged somewhere in his throat, and he licked his lips, wondering exactly what Steve planned to do next.

"Sleep well, babe," Steve said, and headed for the door.

"What?" Danny wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"Get a good night's sleep, D." Steve turned back and waggled his eyebrows. "Because tomorrow night, I have plans for us. You may need all your energy."

Danny's mouth fell open as Steve gave one more shit-eating grin, and then was gone, the door shutting firmly behind him.

~//~

**Author's Note:**

>  **kaige68** shoots! She scores! She writes [How Do You Woo a Problem Like Danny?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514962)


End file.
